Momoka az akatsukiban
by Barack-chan
Summary: Momoka csatlakozik az akatsukihoz. Ördögi elvetemült zseniális xD terve az hogy minél jobban kikészítse őket aranyosan. Olvasd el mert tömör hülyeség vár rád! xD
1. Csatlakozz csicskának!

**Az új akatsuki tag**

Ez a nap is átlagosan indult. Ám nem gondoltam volna hogy életem gyökerestül megváltozik.

Az egész ott kezdődött hogy békésen sétálgattam Konoha utcáin,bementem Ichirakuhoz egy ramenre a kirakatokat nézegettem és Itachiról álmodoztam ekkor kizökkentett a békés álmodozásomból egy shuriken ami kétség kívül felém tartott. Szerencsére elég éber voltam és időben kikerültem. Egy kunait hajítottam oda ahonnan a shuriken jött. Hirtelen kétségbeesett kiabálásra lettem figyelmes:  
- De Tobi jó fiú! Ne bántsd Tobit! Tobi nem csinált semmi rosszat!  
Tobi!? Ő meg mit keres itt!? És minek támadott le!? Na Tobika most véged!- gondoltam magamban…  
- Szia Tobika!- köszöntem vidáman.  
- Á szia Momoka-chan!- köszönt ő is.  
- Mondd Tobika minek dobálsz shurikenekkel engem?- kérdeztem fenyegetőn miközben a kezemben egy kunaival játszadoztam.  
- De Tobi jó fiú!

Szupi… kösz szépen ezt már hallottam egy párszor…  
- Na nyugi nem mondtam hogy rossz fiú vagy - komolyan tisztára mint egy óvodás akitől elvették a maciját - Csak azt kérdeztem hogy miért vagy itt. Na?  
- Hát arról van szó hogy Pein sama azt mondta hogy keressünk új női Akatsuki tagokat mert le vagyunk égve és kell egy csicska aki mos és főz ránk de ez egy titkos küldetés és senkinek sem mondhatom el… Még neked se. - súgta Tobi

Ennyi észt öcsém. xD Na mindegy Tobika már csak ilyen. Kis süsüke de jófej…egészen addig amíg nem kerget halálba a hülyeségeivel…  
- Szóval az Akatsukinak új női tag kell mi?- mondtam  
- Aha! És azért hozzád jöttem mert te olyan okos erős kedves és aranyos vagy(tovább tovább ! xD) és biztos remek Akatsukis lennél.  
Ha nekik új „csicska" kell hát megkapják. Úgy kikészítem őket hogy megbánják még azt a napot amikor ezt a „csodálatos" tervet kieszelték. Muahahaha!!!*ördögi kacaj*  
-És miért lenne jó nekem ha csatlakoznék az Akatsukihoz?- úgy tettem mintha síkhülye lennék hogy minél több infót kiszedjek Süsükéből.  
-Hát tök jó buli(na ilyes se mondok többször) az egész és klassz(most használtam a klassz szót először és utoljára az életemben) dolgokat csináluk ott. És kaptunk jó kis köpenyeket is!Látod ilyet mint ami rajtam van! Ugye milyen szép? -valami hasznos infót nem tudnál kinyögni ember!? -.-" Ezért faggatlak!  
-Már mennünk kéne! Induljunk!- mondja Tobi  
- Oké mehetünk- mondom  
És elindulunk a sokat emlegetett Akatsuki nevezetű szervezet búvóhelye felé. Miközben magamban életem következő érdekesnek és eseménydúsnak ígérkező szakaszára készülök fel.

•••••

Mikor odaérünk ijesztő látvány tárul elém de nem lepődök meg ugyanis fel voltam készülve erre. Sötétség mindenhol és ördögi gonoszság árad még a virágokból is. O_o Közeledünk az ajtó felé amin érdekes kopogtató van:Egy vörös halálfej fehér körvonallal két csonttal.  
- De kawaii!- mondom és ragyognak a szemeim.  
- Kawaii!? EZ!? Szerintem nagyon ijesztő. Brr!!!- mondja Tobi  
- Naa nézd milyen kis aranyos. - mondom nyávogva- Naa ki a legcukibb? Hát én!- emelgetem a koponya állkapcsát. Miközben Tobi öklendezős és hülyének-nézlek-vedd-már-észre fejeket vág amit elvileg nem lehet látni mert ugye maszk van rajta xD. De engem ez hidegen hagy. Valamiért különösen vonzódom a koponyák felé. Szerintem aranyosak.  
- Megérkeztünk!- mondja Tobi.  
Kinyílik az ajtó megszólal egy mély hang.  
- Nah végre.  
Az első dolog amit meglátok a hosszú fénylő fekete haja, aztán egyre jobban kibontakozik ugyanis töksötét van a mély ráncok az arcán a hatalmas gallér ami eltakarja a száját- EZ ITACHI!!!!-visítozva a nyakába ugrok  
- ÁÁÁÁ ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI nem hiszem el!!!!! ÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!  
- …- már megint egy hülye fangirl még csak ez hiányzott és Tobi egy ilyet hozott a nyakunkra...mi lesz ebből…-gondolja Itachi.  
Amikor végre leszállok róla alaposan végigmér tetőtől talpig .-Milyen kis ártatlan …Várjunk csak ez ez !!!! Deid..!!! MIII!!!!????-és elájul azaz nem elájul csak elterül ,elesik,kifekszik és ezek szinonimái.

Nézek rá a most-meg-mivan-ilyen-ijesztő-vagyok? nézésemmel.És bemegyünk…  
- Szijó mindenkinek! - köszön Tobika. - Elhoztam az új Akatsuki tagot akiről beszéltem.-  
Idenéz mindenki Kisame,Zetsu,Sasori stb. Mindenki elég *khm* érdekes fejet vág. És ilyeneket mondogatnak  
- Nem lehet.  
- Deid…!  
- Mi a..!  
- A haja..!  
Én semmit sem értek az egészből és furcsán nézegetem őket és találgatom hogy mi lehet ennek az oka. Talán van valami a hajamban? Vagy mi van a hajammal?  
Ekkor előcammog egy emberke akiről nem is tudtam hogy akatsukis. És ezt mormogja.

- Hé nem lehetne halkabban álmos vagyok. A pizsamájában és kezében a macijával nagyon édes. Valahonnan nagyon ismerős. De honnan? És ekkor hirtelen beugrik. Ő az!!! Tényleg Ő az!!!Rámnéz a kómás kis fejével és egyszerre felkiáltunk:  
- Niisan!- kiáltom én.  
- Momoka!- kiáltja ő.  
- Te,te mit keresel itt!?- mondom.  
- Ezt kérdezhetném én is tőled. - mondja  
- A hajad!- mondjuk egyszerre  
- Ne utánozz!- ismét egyszerre  
- Nem utánozlak!- megintcsak  
- Te utánzol!- szintén egyszerre

- Akkor mondd miért ugyanolyan a hajad mint nekem!? –kérdezem morcosan  
- Neked ugyanolyan a hajad mint nekem! Szóval TE utánzol ENGEM! – mondja morcosan Deidara  
Mindketten gyorsan elfordulunk egymástól és bevágjuk a durcit…  
Lassan kezd visszatérni lélekjelenlétük a többieknek és pislognak. Mindenki egyszerre:

- NIISAN!?

_folyt.köv._


	2. Dei Niisan

**Dei Niisan**

Mindenki csak bámul és látom hogy eléggé meg vannak lepődve. Csakúgy mint én mindennap tudja meg az ember hogy a bátyja akatsukis és pont azon a napon amikor ő is be akar lépni. Ekkor Pein lekezd ordítozni Deidarával.  
- Mért nem mondtad hogy van egy húgod!? És hogy ő is akatsukis akar lenni!? Mégis mikor akartad volna elmondani!? - tisztára mint az anyám…  
-Hé hé hé hé!!! Várj csak egy kicsit!- kiabál felháborodottan Deidara- Egy honnan tudtam volna hogy ő is belép az akatsukiba? Nem is tudtam hogy lesznek új tagok. Tudod küldetésen voltam vagy mi. Kettő minek mondtam volna el? Érdekelt volna valakit? Szerintem nem. Mellesleg nem is vagyunk igazi tesók. Igaz Momoka?- mondja Deike.  
- Igen így van. - válaszolom.

- De most tesók vagytok vagy nem? Mert nincs olyan hogy tesók vagytok de közben nem vagytok tesók- mondja Pein. A többiek csak néznek minket és szemmel láthatólag nagyon nem vágják hogy most mi van.

- Biológiailag nem vagyunk azok –válaszolja Deiduska  
- De családilag azok vagyunk- teszem hozzá.  
- Höö???- mondja Pein. Ezeknek a génjeikben van az hogy nem tudnak magyarázni vagy mi?

- Nahszóval- kezdi Deike- Egyszer volt hol nem volt…  
-Ájjá le ájjá le ájjmále!- mondom. - Mi az hogy te mondod el!? Én akarom elmondani! Hiszen azt se tudtam hogy létezel! Azt hittem hogy meghaltál ember!? Szóval ÉN MONDOM EL! Vágod!? Különben is ÉN jobban el tudom mondani mint TE!- már egy csöppet ideges vagyok.  
- Hugi inkább FOGD BE!- mondja. Ekkor tökönrúgom de amolyan rendesen mert elegem van belőle. Hatalmas AÚÚÚ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ez használt.  
- Mi az hogy fogjam be!? Te fogd be! Különben kitálalok mindent a korábbi életedről. Például emlékszel arra amikor üldözött téged Yukki a szomszéd kutyusa aki nagyon aranyos volt te meg annyira be voltál szarva hogy engem kértél meg hogy kergessem el? És arra amikor egyik este amikor anya lekapcsolta a villanyt de te elkezdtél bőgni hogy „Anyu én félek a sötétben".És arra amikor…- ekkor nem jön ki több hang a számon ugyanis Deidara betapasztotta.  
- Kuss!! Mert én is tudok rólad mondani egysmást . Például emlékszel arra amikor a hajadba öntöttem a mézet és le kellett vágni 1 centisre. És úgy csúfoltak hogy csutkafej.- Na most öllek meg a puszta két kezemmel! Hagyod abba! Hogy is van az a mozdulat.??? Ami a beépített szépségben volt? Jah igen. Nyehehehe most megdöglő!

- Lábfej! Orr! Gyomorszáj! Ágyék!- kiáltom és ebben a sorrendben oda öklözök-rúgok ahol az említett testrész van.  
- Ezt meg minek kellett!? - nyög Deidara  
- Azt mondtad fogjam be és én be is fogtam de TE nem fogtad be és megtanítottam hogy megtanuld hogy engedelmeskedj. - (ez értelmes volt) Ebben az a vicces hogy Én nem mondtam Deinek hogy fogja be csak gondoltam. Eközben az akatsuki többi tagja szemléli a családi csatát. És nagyokat röhögnek. Pedig ez VÉRESEN KOMOLY! Na mindegy elmagyarázom ÉN hogy tesók vagyunk-e vagy nem mert ez a hülye Dei nem mondta el.  
- Szóval kedves Akatsuki - Dei még mindig a földön fekszik- Deidara és én nem vagyunk vér szerinti testvérek csak a nevelőszüleink ugyanazok ugyanis mindkettőnk szülei meghaltak.(Ezt azért írtam így mert nem tudni kik Dei szülei stb.)-  
- Huhúú!!! Ez az Momoka!!!- tapsol Dei aki eközben összeszedte magát- végre el tudtad úgy magyarázni hogy megértették!!! Látod?- és a többiekre mutat. Most már olyan végre-megértettem-hogy-mit-pofázol fejet vágnak. Győzelem!Holnaptól kezdődhet az Akatsuki kikészítése.*ördögi kacaj*

_folyt.köv._

Bocsika hogy ilyen rövid már nem tudtam ide mit írni.^^

* * *


	3. Momoka cuki akatsuki rucija

**Momoka cuki akatsuki rucija**

Ez az első napom az Akatsukiban . Eddig semmi extra csak a szokásos felkelés reggeli stb. kicsit uncsi. De majd én visszahozom az életet az Akatsukiba. Nyehehehee*ördögi kacaj* Lássuk csak mivel lehetne őket kikészíteni…á megvan zenével. De milyennel??? Azt sem tudom milyen zenéket szeretnek…Á megvan!!! Bokusatsu tenshi Dokuro chan ettől megőrülnek majd.*újabb ördögi kacaj* (Bekapcsolom a baziböszmenagy hangfalamat és maxon elkezdem bömböltetni a Bokusatsu tenshi Dokruo chan című anime openingjét amiről nem árt tudni hogy elég nyávogós és könnyen az őrületbe kerget mindenkit.És épp ezért kell es most nekem)  
PIPIRU PIRU PIRU PIPIRU PI!!!PIPIRU PIRU PIRU PIPIRU PI!!! Nande mo dekichau BATTO ESUCARIBORUGU!  
-MIIII!?Bokusatsu tenshi Dokuro chan !? Csak ezt neee!! Bármit csak ezt neee!!- ordibál Deidara

- ÁÁÁ!! Mi a f*sz ez!?- üvölt Hidan.- Mi a k*rvaéletnek kell ennyire bömböltetni ezt a szart!?  
Hmm még nem értem el a kívánt hatást…  
BOKUSATSU TENSHI CHIMIDORO DORO DORO DOKURO-CHAN!- szól tovább a zene…De kitartóak…Mindegy bömböltetem tovább hátha kifekszenek.

- MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!! ordibálja Itachi a hangfalnak xD (de ugye ez sem használ). Akiről azt hittem hogy tovább bírja. Ez fura. Három megvan még maradt hat…Miközben erről „ábrándozom" beront Deidara  
- Lécci kapcsold már ki!- próbálja túlordítani a zenétAmi nem nagyon sikerül neki.  
- Miért nem tetszik?- és olyan kis lécci-bocsi-cukifejet vágok  
- Hát *khm* nem annyira. De Pein hívat téged. – mondja  
- Pein? Engem? - mondom - És mi célból?  
- Hát mert kell neked is Akatsuki köpeny és még nincs de nekünk nincs több és erről szeretne beszélni veled hm. - mondja  
- Rendben!- kikapcsolom a mesteri kínzóeszközömet. Így megkegyelmezve az Akatsukinak.

- Nos Momoka - mondja Pein – Mint látod minden tagnak van akatsuki köpenye. És neked is kell egy. De nekünk nincs több. És valahogy szerezned kéne egyet.  
- Nekem? Miért pont nekem!? Te vagy a főnök nem?- mondom felháborodottan de aranyosan.  
- De de csak…- ekkor kinyílik az ajtó..

- Majd én megcsinálom. - és a sötétből előlép Konan.  
- Á Konan. Rendben. - mondja Pein.  
- Jaaaj olyan cuki leszel! Már vannak terveim is! Gyere gyorsan! - visítozik Konan és elránt magával ami eléggé meglep. Úgy látszik rossz hatással vagyok mindenkire…De nem baj mert ugye ez lenne a célom.

- Ezzel meg mi történt? Úgylátszik elérte az Akatsukit a senkit sem kímélő kegyetlen: Cuki hullám(xD). Jaj!- sóhajt Pein. Eközben Konan már méreteket vesz rólam.  
- Mondd Konan. Milyen egyedüli nőnek lenni az Akatsukiban?- kérdezem  
- Hát nem rossz. Először csicskáztattak hogy mossak főzzek takarítsak ,amit persze nem tettem meg, mi vagyok én? Háziasszony!?.De megtanítottam nekik hogy Ne szórakozzanak Konannal! Muhahahaa!!! És most nagyon engedelmesek. De mondd csak Te miért csatlakoztál?  
- Hát igazából nem is tudom. Az egész annyi volt hogy Tobi magyarázott nekem hogy az Akatsuki új női tagokat keres csicskának meg ilyenek. Tobi szerint jó csicska lennék.És elhatároztam hogy úgy kikészítem őket hogy megbánják ezt a csicskát keresünk dolgot. És gondolom hallottad hogy már elkezdtem…- mondom

- Igen hallottam. A Bokusatsu tenshi Dokuro channal tényleg az őrületbe kergethetsz mindenkit. És ez a készítsük ki az akatsukit ötlet nagyon tetszik. Támogatni foglak!!!*ördögi kacaj* - még röhögünk pár percen át ekkor megszólal Konan-  
- Kész !- és mosolyog hozzá- ha ezt felveszed leesik az álluk- teszi hozzá .  
És a kezembe veszem a ruhát .Egy fekete egyberészes ujjatlan miniruha pici akatsuki felhő hozzá két karvédő vagy micsoda azon is pici akatsuki felhő tudom mi ebben a cuki de tetszik.  
- A kesztyűidet le kell hozzá venned. És a karodról a fejpántot. Add ide őket. - mondja és egy kunaival kezd babrálni a fejpántomon…  
-Oké. De akkor hova rakjam a fejpántot? –kérdezem  
- Mindjárt visszaadom csak befejezem. – mondja- Tessék.-  
Nem nagyon értem miért olyan nagy cucc hogy át van húzva a Konoha jel de hát Konan az akatsukis …  
- Megvan! Rakd a lábadra .- mondja

- Nah végre készen vagyok!- mondom  
- Még nem ! Hátra van a hajcid és a körmöd.  
- A hajam!? Mit akarsz csinálni a hajammal!?  
- Nyugi nem vágom le. Csak egy origami rózsát rakok bele. Olyat mint ami az én hajamban van. :)  
- Jah jólvan.- és kifesti a mancsaimat lilára.  
- Mehetsz !  
Kilépek a szobából és kis félénken és megkérdezem.  
- Um jól áll fiúk ?- és rezgetem a szempilláimat  
- !!!- te jó ég Konan mit csinált vele!? Ez,ez cuki! Nem gonosz!- Gondolja Pein…  
Mindenki csodálkozós fejeket vág…és hümmögnek  
Háh ez bejött . Megyek a szobámba olvasni és zenét hallgatni…egy kis…BLEACH-et!!!!*a sokadik ördögi kacaj*  
…

- Hé nem tűnik valami hűdegonosznak inkább cukinak. És neki mosnia kéne ránk. Nem?- sugdolózik Zetsu és a többi akatsukis.  
- De de! Szerintetek is? De Pein döntött így…- mondja Kisame  
- Hé hé!! Ne fikázzátok a húgomat! Miért baj az ha cuki hm? Inkább legyen cuki mint valami vén bányarém. - szól közbe Dei. –Majd én beszélek vele jó hm?- mondja Deidara  
- Jó de…-ekkor elhallgatnak és elkezdenek ordibálni..  
- MÁR megint zenét hallgat!!!! És BLEACH - et!!!!!- nyöszörög Kisame  
- B*ssza meg a jók*rvaélet azt a tetves k*rva kib*szott hangfalat!!!!!!!!!!!!- káromkodik Hidan.

Ekkor kopogtat valaki az ajtómon.  
-Bejöhetek? –kérdezi Konan  
- Persze!  
- Hé egész jól csinálod!-veregeti a vállamat.  
- Én mondtam hogy végük lesz! És amit Momoka mond arra érdemes figyelni!- mondom  
- Apám nem vagy semmi ember! – és röhögünk tovább

Így tanulta meg az Akatsuki hogy Momoka-chan szobájában sose legyen hatalmas hangfal…

_folyt. köv_


	4. Az akatsuki le van égve

**Az akatsuki le van égve**

Telt múlt az idő és az Akatsuki elszegényedett. Hát mit is várhatnánk 9 sörszlapáló ramenzabáló ősembertől.(lolikszdé) … Pein újra gyűlést hívott össze…  
- Kedves bajtársaim. Hüpp hüpp. Szomorú hírt kell közölnöm. Hüpp tegnap éjjel kirabolták a Káendhá bankot.Hüpp. És minden pénzünket elvitték!!!!!!Brühühühüü!!!!- sírdogál Pein.  
- NINCS PÉNZ!!!???- nyöszörög Kakuzu. –NINCS PÉNZ!!!???- már zokog –NINCS PÉNZ!!!???- már a saját sírját ássa.  
- Ki volt az a nagy f*szkalap aki lenyúlta az akatsuki pénzét!? Megyek és megfejelem azt a k*rva kib*szott fostos fejét! – káromkodik Hidan.  
Amit a többiek mondtak inkább nem írnám le…  
-Hé hé hé! Várjunk csak! Itt nincs is Káendhá bank! Sőt ebben a dimenzióban sehol! Csak az emberi világban! Mert ugye mi az animevilágban vagyunk és itt nincsen Káendhá bank.- mondom felháborodottan.- Azért nincs pénz mert VALAKI elpocsékolta a pénzünket. – mutogatok Peinre .- Tényleg nem olvastál mostanában valami jó könyvet Pein? –kérdezem célozgatva arra hogy tudom amit tudok.  
- Ne nézz így rám! –mondja Pein. Ekkor előveszek három könyvet a köpenyem alől(igen időközben kaptam egy rendeset mert „túl cuki" voltam a másikban) és felolvasom a címüket.  
- Icha icha paradise,Icha icha Tactics és Icha icha Violence. Nem ismerősek Pein SAMA? –kérdezem.És megszagolom a könyveket- Még egészen új szaguk van.- ekkor előhúzok egy DVD-t és egy PlayStationt is a köpenyem alól.- Ezeket sem láttad még? Az Icha icha paradise DVD és az Icha icha paradise PlayStation. Hmm…ismerem ezeket én is. Régebben igen sokat láttam Deidaránál ilyeneket. Ugye Niisan? –nézek Deire célozgatóan. Dei már vörös mint Rudolf a rénszarvas orra. De nem szól semmit mert nem akarja hogy az történjen mint a múltkor(lásd a „Dei niisan" c. fejezetet) Pein hirtelen rámförmed.  
- Ezeket meg hol találtad!? Turkáltál nálam!?- ordibál velem Pein.  
- Nem turkáltam. Elmondom hol találtam őket. Egy könyvet a fürdőkád mellett, egyet az újságtartóban a vécében és egyet a tévé melletti polcon. A DVD-t benn a DVD lejátszóban. A PlayStationt meg a számítógép melletti asztalon. - válaszolom- Jah és jobban kéne vigyáznod a cuccaidra Pein Sama. Nehogy valaki megtaláljon olyan dolgokat amiket nem kéne. –figyelmeztetem. A többiek hogyismondjam nem túl kedvesen néznek Peinre. És ekkor Pein megtörik! EZAZ!  
- Jól van jól van. Bevallom én költöttem el a pénzünket. - mondja szemlesütve. De még mindig nincs pénzünk .Van valami ötletetek hogy hogyan szerezzünk megint pénzt?- kérdezi Pein amikor már kissé megnyugodott.  
- Nyírjunk ki mindenkit és vegyük el a pénzüket- eme csodás javaslat Kakuzutól jött.

- Kérjünk meg szépen mindenkit hogy adakozzanak- ez az értelmesség Tobitól származott  
- Megvan! Áruljunk sütit!- hát kimástól mind tőlem Momokától.

- SÜTIT!?

- Te hülye vagy!?

Ugatnak le a többiek.  
- Hé hé hé!! Várjatok csak ez egész jó ötlet. Én látok benne valami Tehetséget! Ez a lány tud valamit - csitítja őket Pein  
-MIII!!!??? –a többiek a szokásos bamba fejjel ordibálnak.  
- Bízzátok csak rám fiúk- mondom és rezgetem a szempilláimat.  
- Rendben akkor most elkezdjük a munkálatokat- utasít Pein- Konan te megsütöd a sütiket. Tobi te is segítesz. A többiek meg bekussolnak. Addig oszolj!  
Megcsináltuk a sütiket és a jelmezeket is .A szövegemet is betanultam. Holnap reggel indulhatunk sütit árulni.

...

Másnap reggel…

- Készen vagytok fiúk? –kérdezem vidáman  
- Ja- morognak  
- Akkor indulás!

Odaérünk az első házhoz és becsengetek. Ajtót nyitnak és elkezdem:

- Csókolom cserkész kislány sütit árulok! – a cserkész kislány ruhába öltözött Deidara,Itachi és Kisame(csak ők jöttek velünk és Konan) csak néznek.  
- Ó de aranyosak! - mondja a hölgyike.  
Aranyos!? Én!? Én gonosz vagyok!- gondolja Itachi  
- Tessék csak még venni! Ugye milyen finom?- bíztatom a hölgyikét.  
- Tényleg nagyon fi…- ekkor a háta mögé kerülök megfogom a vállát és fenyegetőn ezt mondom:  
- Ebben a sütiben egy igen gyorsan ható idegméreg volt. Ami ellen csak egy fiola ellenszer létezik a világon. - felemelek egy kis üveget és megrázogatom- Csak úgy menekülhetsz meg ha megveszed az ellenszert ami itt van a kezemben 5 percen belül. - rövid szü hagyom hogy átgondolja az életét. - Különben MEGHALSZ!- mondom aranyosan- Pénzvisszafizetési garancia pedig nincsen.  
- Itt a pénztárcám! Minden pénzem odaadom csak add gyorsan!  
Szép lassan odaadom neki.

- Add ide! Add már ide!- sürget. Erre én gonoszan a földre ejtem az üveget VÉLETLENÜL.

- Hoppá. Kár hogy csak ez az egy volt…- szegény nő már a végrendeletét írja amikor előkapok még egy üveget és azt mondom.  
- Ez az UTOLSÓ esélyed. Van még valamid amit oda tudsz adni érte?- kérdezem fenyegetőn.  
- Igen itt a 24 karátos gyémántokkal kirakott gyöngyház számlapos aranyórám. Vedd el!- elveszem szép lassan és a mostani üveget már odaadom neki. Ő megissza és megnyugszik.

- Köszönöm. - liheg és elterül a földön és jó nagyot csattan. Erre kijön a férje és mi meg gyorsan elhúzunk.  
- Viszontlátásra! Köszönjük hogy a mi termékünket választotta! További szép napot!- integetek aranyosan és megyünk a következő házhoz. Ahol ismét eljátsszuk ezt a kis játékot.

… A nap végére eladtunk minden sütit és ellenszert.(xD) . Így visszatértünk az akatsukiba.  
- Itt vagyunk!- mondom és odamegyek Peinhez.  
- Tessék! –mondom miközben az asztalra dobom a hatalmas zsákot ami tele van pénzzel, aranyórákkal ,ékszerekkel stb.- Ennyi elég lesz?- kérdem

- Ezt meg hogy? Persze! - csodálkozik Pein. Amikor visszatért közénk az álmodozásból ezt mondja - Ezt meg hogy a fenébe szedtétek össze ilyen rövid idő alatt!?  
- Mondjuk úgy hogy sütit árultunk amiben volt egy titkos összetevő. –mondom és rákacsintok Peinre. –Ugye Niisan?  
- Igen valami ilyesmi –mondja Dei.És elvonulok zenét hallgatni!! xD. De ma megkímélem az életüket és Linkin parkot fogok hallgatni.  
- Na ki vele mi történt! –kérdezi Deitől Pein akkor amikor már elmentem.  
- Épp az történt ahogy Momoka mondta. Különleges összetevő. Ennyi az egész. Na én is megyek.- mondja Dei.  
Vajon miről maradtam már megint le? És milyen különleges összetevő? Mindegy megvan a pénz és ez a lényeg!- gondolja Pein. Amikor bemegyek hozzá elveszem a pénzt és azt mondom:  
-Mától ÉN őrzöm „Mr. Icha icha."- és Pein sóvárogva néz utánam azaz a pénz után…

_Folyt.köv._


	5. A hűtő titka

**A táplálékszerzés**

~Huáá!~ ásítok a sokadik reggelen az akatsukinál. Éhes vagyok. Megyek és felkutatom a konyhát. Igen ne csodálkozz itt tartózkodásom alatt még egyszer sem volt szerencsém besétálni oda mert mindig rendeltünk valami kaját szóval pizzán meg instant ramenen éltem. De nekem KAJA kell! Nah most már tényleg megyek kajálni mert még megeszem a párnámat véletlenül. Kicaplatok a szobámból úgy ahogy vagyok a nyuszis hálóingemben(ami nagyon cuki) és elindulok egy hosszú folyosón benyitok az első szobába: nagy sötétség és ijesztő csend beszólok:  
- Van itt valaki? –vérszomjas morgás és kattogás majd megvillan két vörös valami. Hirtelen azt hittem hogy a Kyuubi van ott bent . És gyorsan visszazártam az ajtót. Nem tudom mi lehetett ott bent de valami olyasmi amit nem szeretnék közelebbről megismerni. Biztos ez volt a házikedvencük . Megyek tovább. Második ajtó. Kinyitom. Klotyó.

-ÚRISTEN! –visítok és gyorsan kirohanok ugyanis IRDATLAN bűz van bent a vécében. A budi zöld igen jól olvastad ZÖLD a rárakódott nagy mennyiségű kosztól. Ezek nem ismerik a domestost vagy mi!? Még vécékefe sincs. Na jó ezt inkább abbahagyom mielőtt vissza kéne térnem abba a csodás vécébe bizonyos rókákat beleeregetni. Oké nyugalom mindjárt meg lesz a konyha.

Harmadik ajtó. Kitépem az ajtót és berontok. Győzelem! Semmi bűzölgő vécé semmi kis cuki vérengző fenevad nem csalás nem ámítás ez a konyha! Látom hogy épp valaki kutat a hűtőben. Felemelkedik és látom hogy Itachi az.  
- Jó reggelt! -köszönök.

- Jó reg...- köszönne Itachi is de valamiért félbe hagyja.  
- Mondd milyen kaja van itthon? ( Itthon!? Ezt mondtam!? Mindegy)-kérdezem.

-Ööö... Gyere ide a hűtőhöz és válassz valami kaját. - válaszol. Odamegyek és majdnem elvágódok a hűtő láttán.  
- EZ A HŰTŐ!? –kérdezem ijedten és mutogatok a hűtőnek nevezett rémálomra.  
- Ez. - mondja Itachi és úgy néz rám mintha nem tudnám mi az a hűtő. Körbenézek a hűtőben és rámutatok egy felismerhetetlen zöld valamire.  
Ez meg mi?- kérdezem ijedten

- Ez? –kérdezi és kiveszi a cuccost. – Pár hete még csirkesaláta lehetett. Kérsz?- mondja  
MIIIII!!!!?????? Pár hete!? Kérek-e!? Normális ez!? Ezen az izén hat réteg penész van és borzasztó bűzt áraszt magából!

- Kösz inkább valami mást. – mondom. Itachi visszarakja a csirkesalátának álcázott zöld cuccot. Tovább pásztázom a hűtőt. És megpillantok egy tál barna trutyit amiről azt feltételezem hogy talán mogyorókrém.  
- Na és ez? - faggatom tovább és kiveszem.

- Ja ez? Inkább tedd vissza mert az a padlizsánkrém és azóta van ott amikor te idejöttél.- mondja  
- MII!? De az két hónapja volt!- visítom és eldobom a tálat ami leesik a földre, összetörik és a barna trutyi beborítja az egész padlót.  
- Én szóltam- mondja higgadtan. Kösz szépen. Ez a padlizsánkrém vagy mi szerintem már mutálódott és kinőtt talán a lába is a két hónap alatt.

- És téged nem zavar az hogy ezek a cuccok „csupán" PÁR HÓNAPJA vannak itt!? Van itt egyáltalán EHETŐ dolog is!? Például ez- mutatok a néhai padlizsánkrémre- Ennek már kinőtt lába is!  
- Zavar de nem érdekel. Mindig rendelek valamit. – válaszolja – Ja és mióta van lába a padlizsánkrémnek?- kérdezi és nevet.  
- Grrrr! –hangzik a válasz.  
- De nézz be Konan hűtőjébe. Ott talán találsz valamit ami elég jó neked. – mondja már kissé idegesítően  
- Hé én nem vagyok finnyás! Csak nem eszek meg olyan dolgokat amik még talán mozognak is! –mondom felháborodottan. – Miért TE talán megennéd? –kérdezem  
- Nemén! –vágja rá gyorsan. Ekkor jut el az agyamig amit mondott…Konan hűtője!? Neki külön hűtője van!? Odamegyek Konan hűtőjéhez és kinyitom. Nagy ragyogás az ehető kaja mennyei illata árad kifelé és én elolvadok a látványtól. Azért mert az előzőhöz képest ez a mennyország.  
- Konan megengedi hogy csórjak egy kis kaját? - kérdezem mielőtt még belevetném a reggeli csinálásba magam .  
- Szerintem igen. Egy kis kaja minek hiányozna neki? - mondja nyugodtan. Egészen belebújok a hűtőbe mert nem tudok választani a jobbnál jobb kajákból. Ekkor megszólal Itachi  
- Hé kunoichi! Jó a nyuszid.- mondja  
- Hé! Ne nézzed!- mondom és eltakarom a nyuszit a hálóingemen a *khm* popsirészénél. Ugyanis ott van egy nagy nyuszi és Itachi azt nézi! A hasamnál is van egy nagyobb nyuszi a többi részt meg kis nyuszik borítják a hálóingen. Hiba volt így kijönnöm ide! Át kellett volna öltöznöm! Ráadásul ugye mind férfi(kivéve Konant)! Tudhattam volna hogy ébren lesz valaki! A francba! Ráadásul pont Itachi az! Mindegy így jártam. Gyorsan megkajálok és húzok vissza a szobámba átöltözni mielőtt a többiek meglátnak így.  
Elkezdek enni és észreveszem hogy Itachi még mindig nagyon néz.  
- Most meg mit nézel!? –mondom morcosan  
- Semmit. - mondja még mindig nyugodtan ami eléggé zavar.  
- De nézel! Ne nézzél!- kiabálok vele.  
- Te paranoiás vagy- mondja higgadtan. Ekkor majdnem lefejelem a müzlimet és kis fekete felhő keletkezik a fejem felett amiből csak rám esik az eső és a villámok is csak belém csapnak. Itachi leül és elkezd kajálni ő is.  
… … …hosszú csend.  
- Hé most haragszol? - töri meg Itachi a csendet.  
- Nem! – vágom oda nem túl kedvesen. - Csak ne nézzél annyira.- mondom egy kicsit kedvesebben.  
- Jó bocs. –mondja – Csak ebben a nyuszis hálóingben olyan olyan…- ekkor beront Deidara és kaját követel:  
- Hé ti már ébren vagytok? Akkor mér nincs még kaja hm? – morog Dei. A felhő ami időközben megszűnt a fejem fölül újra előjött. És valami fekete gonosz és mérges dolog kezdett előjönni belőlem.  
- Deidara ! - ordítom és egy akkora öklöst adok neki hogy elterül a földön.  
- Ezt meg miért kaptam hm!? –kiabál velem  
- Épp beszélgettünk ha nem vetted volna észre. - mondom majd hozzáteszem. -Négyszemközt!  
- Mért most nem tudtok?! Na beszélgessetek! Vagy zavarok!?- mondja de szerintem rájött hogy kár volt ezt a kérdést feltennie. Bár tudtam hogy egy költői kérdés volt mégis válaszoltam  
- Igen! –és kinyújtom a nyelvem rá. Ő meg rám.(komolyan tisztára mint az ötévesek) Lenyugszunk és Dei leül kajálni. Eközben Itachi végig hallgatott.  
- Deidara. - mondom higgadtan. - nézz csak ide! –Dei idenéz és azt mondja  
- Na mi va…- ekkor elakad a szava ugyanis a képébe nyomtam a reggelizős tálkámat a tartalmával együtt.  
- Nesze neked! –mondom miközben elveszem a tálat Dei fejéről.  
- Hé te kis ..grrr!! – morog. De nem folytatja mert látja hogy velem szemben nem veszíthet. És elkezdi leszedegetni a müzlit az arcáról. És békésen eszünk tovább. Hogy mit akart Itachi mondani örök rejtély marad emiatt az IDIÓTA MIATT! Rá kell vennem ezeket az ősembereket arra hogy takarítsák ki a vécét. És hogy a két hónapos kajákat dobálják ki a hűtőből. Jah és azt is meg kell nekik mondanom hogy a kis házikedvencük rosszalkodik néha.

_folyt.köv._


	6. Sushiiiii!

**Momoka sushit akar  
**Itachi szemével

Sziasztok! Ma nem Momoka meséli el az élményeit hanem egy külső szereplő :én avagy Uchiha Itachi. Szóval azt történt hogy…  
Egyik reggel ültem a konyhában és mily meglepő ettem.(wow azta!) Méghozzá sushit. Szép nyugodtan csendben. Ekkor belépett Momoka.  
- Jó reggelt! –köszönt és ásítozott hozzá.  
- Jó reggelt! –köszöntem én is.  
- Mit eszel? –kérdezte amikor válaszolni akartam volna félbeszakított –Sushit!? Én is akarok! Sushit akarok enni! – nyafogott mint egy kisgyerek. – Ugye van még? –kérdezte és nagy kölyökkutya szemeket meresztett rám.  
- Nincs több – mondtam. És nagyon bánatos fejet vágott. Elkezdett kutatni a hűtőben de közben ezt mormogta  
- De én sushit akarok! Miért nincs több sushi!? Nekem sushi kell! – amikort belépett Kisame.  
- Jó reggelt! –köszönt.  
- Jó reggelt ! –mondtam én is. Momoka nem köszönt de nagyon gyanúsan nézett Kisamére.  
- Kisame. A cápák halak nem?- kérdezte.  
- Aham- bólogatott Kisame .  
- A sushi halból készül ugye? –folytatta Momoka.  
- Aham- bólogatott Kisame.  
- És te egy cápa vagy. – mondja tovább.  
- Aham - sokadik bólogatás.  
- Akkor te egy hal vagy! –mondja vidáman Momoka.  
- Aham- bólogat Kisame de ekkor eszébe jutott hogy mit is mondott most –Azaz NEM!- De Momoka ügyet sem vet erre. Hanem tovább folytatja.  
- Elfogyott a sushi. És én azt akarok enni. Szóval csinálok. De nincs itthon hal. Ezért Kisame Belőled lesz a sushi! –az utolsó mondatot már kiabálja és előkap egy hatalmas buzogányt vagy mit. Amivel nem szeretnék a későbbiekben találkozni. Ugyanis Momoka kezében elég veszélyes lehet. Kisamén látszik hogy már eléggé be van tojva. mert ismeri hogy milyen Momoka ha nem kapja meg azt amit akar.  
- KISAMEE!!- üvölti és le akarja ütni Kisamét a buzogánnyal de Kisame elkezd előle rohanni.  
- Kifilézlek te büdös hal! – fenyegeti és elkezd utána rohanni miközben lóbálja azt az ijesztő buzogányt.  
- Szegény Kisame belőle még ma sushi lesz az biztos.- mondom magamban.

…_Innentől újra Momoka meséli tovább mert én nem láttam a további fejleményeket._

- KISAMEEE!!!!!! –ordítom és meglendítem a buzogányom miközben üldözöm Kisamét. A hosszú folyosónál járunk én Hidan épp útban van.  
- Félre az útból! –ordítom, hozzá b*szom a falhoz a buzogánnyal és rohanok tovább a reggelim után.  
- Mi a halál f*szát csinálsz teeee!?- ordítja utánam Hidan de valahogy nem tud érdekelni. Egyre jobban beindulok mert már NAGYON éhes vagyok!És macskás ösztöneim egyre jobban előjönnek.  
- Ne fuss el kis halacska! Nem bántalak! –mondom hízelgően Kisamének aki rohanás közben hozzám vág egy virágcserepet. Én szétverem a buzogánnyal és a virágföld belemegy a hajamba.  
- KISAMEE!!! Először kifilézlek! Aztán felaprítalak! Majd beleteszlek a rizsbe! És megeszlek!!!!!!!!!! – ordibálom tovább neki . És messziről látom hogy arra jön Deidara. Kisame kicsit lelassít és azt mondja Deinek  
- Hé hogyan lehet megállítani? Te vagy a tesója! Van esélyem ? –kérdezi lihegve  
-Halott hús vagy...- mondja Dei és megveregeti Kisame vállát.- Nem lehet megállítani. Belőled reggeli lesz . Jah és szerintem siess- mutat felém ugyanis vészesen közel kerültem már hozzájuk és a buzogányom még mindig megvan.  
-SUSHIII!!!! –üvöltöm és rohanok Kisame után. Aki berohan egy szobába. Utána rohanok. Bent nagy sötétség de hallom hogy valamilyen víz csobog. Felkapcsolom a villanyt és látom hogy egy bazi nagy akvárium van a szobában. Elkezdem nézegetni a halakat és az egyik hal kisértetiesen hasonlít a Cápaképűre.  
- Megvagy!!- mondom és úgy ahogy vagyok ruhástól buzogányostól mindenestől beugrok az akváriumba és elkezdem mészárolni a halakat. Mármint Kisamét próbálnám lecsapni de mindig elúszik ez a hülye sushi és a szerencsétlen halakat gyilkolom le.  
Ki-sbla-blme! – bluggyogom a víz alatt Kisaménak és közben csapkodom tovább a dolgokat. Amikor már minden hal az eszméletét izé életét vesztette. Kisame kiugrik a vízből én meg mérgemben nekivágom a buzogányt az akvárium falának kiugrok az akváriumból és rohanok Kisame után tovább. Eközben az akvárium amiben benne hevernek a halak tetemei éppen szétesni készül mert akkora erővel ütöttem meg hogy kettérepedt a fala és a víz kidöntötte.  
- Kisame merre bujkálsz? –kérdezem és szétnézek a folyosón és megpillantom a haját egy fikusz mögött. Elkezdek rohanni de hirtelen megtorpanok mert észreveszem hogy valami vízben tocsogok. Hátranézek és visítok.  
- ÚRISTEN!!! –mert egy hatalmas szökőárszerűség készült engem beteríteni. Próbálok menekülni de elesek egy kábelben. Ez meg honnan a szarból kerül ide!? Mérgelődök magamban és nagy levegőt veszek. Ekkor beterít a szökőár és elkezd sodorni.  
- ÁÁÁ FÉLRE AZ ÚTBÓL!!!! –ordítom mert lehetséges hogy pár szerencsétlen akatsukis épp a gyilkos szökőár pusztító útja előtt kóricál mit sem sejtve arról hogy pár percen belül meghal.(na ez értelmes volt xD) Az hát! Deidara épp itt járkál és a szökőár sikeresen őt is betakarja és sodródik velem tovább.  
- Mi a bánat ez!? –kérdezi Deidara amikor már sikerült felküzdenie magát a szökőár tetejére.  
- Jah ez? Én így szerzem meg azt amit akarok. –mondom tök higgadtan.  
- Értem… de mi ez a nagy víz? Tengervíz nem? Mert rohadtul marja a szememet a só! –kérdezi Dei.  
- Ez az akvárium tartalma . –mondom még mindig higgadtan  
- És hova lettek a halak belőle? –kérdezi gyanakodva Deiduska  
- Jah azok? Egy csúnya buzogány arra kószált és rosszalkodott egy kicsit. – válaszolom úgy mintha ez tök természetes lenne.  
- Na de…- kezdi Dei és elhallgat mert rájön hogy nem akarja megtudni mi is történt valójában. Ekkor meglátok a nagy vízben egy cápauszonyra hasonlító valamit. Elkezdem rángatni.  
- Te hülyegyerek! Mért nem állsz meg!? Márt nem ehetlek meg!? –ordítozok annak a valaminek amiről azt hiszem hogy Kisame sérója. Felemelem és látom hogy egy…  
- JÁTÉKCÁPA!? – mondjuk egyszerre Deivel.  
- Ez meg hogy került ide!? –kérdezem és észreveszem hogy megálltunk. És olyan érzésem támad hogy száraz körülöttem minden mi meg fent vagyunk a plafontól nem túl messzire és le fogunk esni mert ELTŰNT A VÍZ! Lepotyogunk.  
- Aúú! Mi ez? Hova lett a víz? – mondom nyöszörögve miközben a fájó végtagjaimat tapogatom hogy egyben vannak-e még. Feltápászkodok és körülnézek. Hatalmas pusztítás mindenütt a ruhák a ventillátoron a cserepesnövényekből nem maradt semmi. Meglátom hogy a reggelim közeledik Pein társaságában.  
- Itt van ! Ő volt az ! - mutogat rám Kisame Pein háta mögé bújva és én azt feltételezem hogy azért bújt el mert életben akar maradni.  
- Momoka. Mint látod nagy a pusztítás. Az anyagi károkat még nem mértük fel. Ráadásul az egyik tagot Kisamét meg akartad enni. Válaszolj Fel tudsz valamit hozni a mentségedre? –mondja Pein fenyegetően  
- Nem – mondom és várom az ítéletet.  
- Nos a te feladatod lesz feltakarítani ezt a disznóólat. –kis szünetet tart –Kisamével együtt. –mondja ki a halálos ítéletet Pein.  
- Velem!? De én nem csináltam semmi! –mondja Kisame felháborodottan.  
- De de. Ha te nem futsz el nem kergetett volna és nem tört volna össze mindent. –mondja Pein  
- De MEG AKART ENNI! –kiabálja Kisame.  
- Az a te dolgod . - legyint Pein és odanyom a kezébe egy felmosót. Odajön hozzám és nekem is ad egyet.  
- DOLGOZNI!!!! –üvölt Pein – ADDIG NINCS KAJA AMÍG NEM CSILLOG VILLOG MINDEN!!!! MEGÉRTETTÉTEK!!!??? –üvöltözik Pein eléggé idegesen.  
- Igen uram! Értettem uram! –mondja Kisame és vigyázban áll.  
- De én még reggelit sem ettem és már ebédidő van! – nyavalygok. De Pein már rég elment. És mi elkezdünk takarítani.  
- Ez mint miattad van! –morogja nekem Kisame  
- Hülye sushi! –morgom Kisaménak- Egyszer úgyis meg foglak enni! – fenyegetem  
- Na azt próbáld meg! – mondja . Megcsillan gonoszan a szemem. Felemelem a felmosóm majd jól orrbavágom vele.  
-Ezt meg miért!? –kérdezi és az orrát tapogatja.  
- Kételkedtél a képességeimben. Nem hitted el hogy egy szép napon a tányéromon végzed. Ezért KIFILÉZLEK!!!!!!!!!!!!! –ordítom és kezdődik az egész előröl…

_Folyt.köv._


End file.
